


Kittelig

by StarlightSatellite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Brushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarassment, F/M, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Full Body Tickling, It is but it sets up a possible sequel, Licking, MTF reader, Massage Oils, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Or Is It?, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is a trans girl, Restraints, Safewords, Siebren has a cat named Gilbert, Siebren is very supportive and comforting, Teasing, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Very minor Moira Reference, cursing, handjobs, modern day AU, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: You have a tickling kink that you would love to indulge but out of pure embarrassment and fear of rejection, you'd rather not tell anyone in real life.That's what brings you to this niche website where a person under the username "Sigma" claims that they can give you all that and more, should you desire of course.Do you take their offer and get sucked in?
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Here's my first fanfic. I've had this idea for awhile now and wrote it up over the week.
> 
> I wanted more trans girl reader content so I said fuck it and took it upon myself to provide it. Even if it does feature my weird kinks. 
> 
> Don't like it? Don't read it I guess. Don't be gross or anything. 
> 
> Reader is a trans girl who is pre op, meaning she still has her bits

Ok so its not the _weirdest_ kink anyone can have. But it didn’t make you feel any less embarrassed that something so simple could turn you on that much. As far as you could remember you’ve always had a thing for being tickled. And as far as you can remember, you’ve always been quite embarrassed, but also extremely turned on by it. There was just something about the feeling of helplessness as someone explores every inch of your body, finding the most sensitive places that just felt so right with you. The lack of control with being tied up at the mercy of your tormenter. The arousal that would fill up like a balloon waiting to be popped. It just did wonders for you.

You really wanted to bring it up to your sexual partners over the years but never did out of embarrassment or rejection. It just felt really weird like, “Oh hey I can only cum if you tickle me”. While it might sound hot to you, you doubted any other people would find it even remotely interesting, let alone being so strange. That’s why you kept it mostly to yourself.

But it CERTAINLY didn’t help that some of your college friend’s favorite way of messing with you was to poke your ticklish sides to get funny reactions from you and you hated it. Well, you hated how much it turned you on in public of all places. Having to hide a moan with also laughing is much harder than it looks. Plus that fact they were so unaware what they were really doing to you was even more reason to hate it. It also really didn’t help that hormone replacement therapy had made your skin softer and more sensitive over the years you’ve been on it. A small price to pay for being yourself you guessed.

Thankfully you were back at your parent’s house for winter break and out of sight of your friends who also returned home for break as well. With your parents being out most of the day for work, you became more and more comfortable exploring topics related to your kink in the private of your own room. You spend time watching bits of pieces of tickle porn desperately wishing you were the one being tickled. Eventually you had had enough and decided to take action, determined to find someone to help you.

So that’s what brought you here to this website you found through a quick Google search. Tickle Talk Forum was its name as it housed a small community of like-minded individuals who share one thing in common: tickling and their love for it. You had created a profile quite some time ago just to curiously lurk through the endless pages of the forum. People could post their own pictures, videos and stories while others would be having their own discussions based around the kink. Most interesting was the personals section where individuals could seek out others to meet up in the real world in hopes of fulfilling their needs.

You had browsed the personals many times just reading all the different requests for someone who wanted to be tickled versus those looking to tickled. It was quite amazing to see so many people in your region alone that shared your tastes. Normally you would only lurk, not even commenting on anything or God forbid making an actual post. But tonight was different as your sexual needs outweighed your anxiety.

 _You can do this._ You thought to yourself as you clicked on the create a post button. _It shouldn’t be too hard. Let’s just keep it simple and go from there._ You wrote out a nice and simple post that didn’t give too much of your information away. You mentioned being transgender just to let potential ticklers know what they were getting into. Giving the general area of your location allowed to be more flexible and cautious. Being winter break for you, you were pretty much free most of the time as your winter job hours were quite flexible while you were home. After about 10 minutes of writing and re-writing your post over and over, you finally had one that sounded pretty ok by your standards.

_ College aged trans girl looking to get her first real tickle session _

_Hello, my name is (y/n) and I’m looking for someone to give me my first real tickle session. I need someone to break me in and just destroy me as I am quite ticklish all over my body. I am comfortable with any gender and also quite flexible when it comes to age. I am in the general city area and transportation is not a problem. The only thing I ask is that you please respect me and my identity. If you can I’m sure I’ll be quite the gal to tickle. Thank you and I hope to hear from someone soon_ _😊_

Satisfied with the nice short and simple approach, you re-read your post once more for grammatical errors or anything that seemed a bit awkward on second glance. After doing so, you hovered your mouse over the “post” button pausing for a second. Holding in a deep breath, you only stared at the button becoming way more nervous at what might come of this. _Gah! What am I doing? Come on I really, really want this. I should be thinking about how happy I’ll be when this all works out!_ With that you clicked the button while letting out the hot breath onto your keyboards. You read out the words “Post was successfully posted to the forum!” on the screen as it then refreshed the page taking you to your post.

Sitting back in your chair, you felt very relieved when you took that first step. You started to smile to yourself in the hopes of someone fulfilling your request. You then logged out of your account and closed down your computer for the night as you started to get ready for bed. It wouldn’t make sense to just stare at the screen all night waiting for someone to reply. Although you would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t have that in mind at one point.

Finally, in your pajamas, you sank down into your comfortable bed, pulling the covers over your body. You felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas Eve who would wake up to the surprises Santa had laid out the night before. Only in this case it would be whatever random stranger who decided to say hi. Feeling the excitement in your body, you did your best to fall asleep, fantasizing about

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say you were disappointed the next day would be the understatement of the century as you logged into the forum immediately after waking up. Awaiting you there was not a single notification from anyone. You looked at the personals section for your region again to find that your post had been viewed a small amount by others. You also noted that 2 other people had posted more recently as your post was pushed down from the top. They had way more views and even comments. You started to panic a bit before calming yourself down with a little bit of logic. _Its ok, its ok. I posted pretty let at night so everyone in my region would’ve been asleep meaning they may get up today and see it. Nothing to worry about. I’ll just check later._ Calming yourself down, you got ready for your job at a local coffee shop promising to yourself that you would check again on your lunch break.

But of course, you being you, that promise was broken before you even got to work as you checked your post again on the bus ride there. You checked again as you walked into the shop. You checked it multiple times while making orders for customers, much to your manager’s disapproval. While she was in the back getting something, you checked again hoping you just missed something, desperate for anything. It would go on like that for the rest of the day where you would check every 30-minutes except for your lunch break where you were glued your phone waiting for that magic notification to pop up while you scarfed down you food. You checked it on the way out of the coffee shop, again on the bus ride back and all afternoon to evening and to night as not a single person messaged you. The views on your post was going up but not even a comment could be seen.

You were becoming more and more nervous after that one day turned into a couple more days. You couldn’t check your phone during work anymore only because your manager tried to crack down on cellphone use during work hours on all employees. A move that was ultimately implemented because of you. Oops. Most of your time at now home was spent checking again and again to no avail. Nervousness transformed into frustration as it morphed into disappointment. With the days that had pass, your post was nowhere to be found on the first page of the personal ads as more members recently had made newer posts with way more views and comments.

You were sitting at your desk, having left the page to the forum open on a different tab while you watched Youtube, checking every time after you finished a video. You went to check again, closing your as eyes as you clicked on the tab. Slowly opening them, you saw the disappointing number zero hover next to your notifications. Feeling ultimately defeated with nothing coming your way after a couple days, you went to log out of your account figuring you missed your chance by now. You cursed at yourself wondering where you went wrong. You guessed you didn’t come off as appealing enough. Just as you were about to log out however, you got notification? Oh shit, you got a notification! Finally!

With renewed vigor you immediately clicked on the notification as you cursed at your computer to load the page faster. After the page finally loaded, you saw who your notification was from. An account simply known by the mysterious name of “Sigma” had messaged you only a minute ago. You’ve never clicked anything so fast in your life as you went to see what this person had messaged you.

 _Reply to:_ _College aged trans girl looking to get her first real tickle session_

_Good evening (y/n),_

_I hope I’m not disturbing you but I came across your post in the personals section and it caught my eye immediately. Forgive me for not seeing it sooner as I tend to check this website once every week or so. In regards to your post, I believe I may be able to give you what you seek if you wish. I am a very experienced tickler of 40 years and I can make your first session most worthwhile. I also see that you are online. If you wish to open a live chat with me, we can discuss this further without the use of this slower method of messaging. I await your reply should you feel comfortable doing so._

_Sincerely,_

_Sigma_

After finishing reading the message, you had to read it over again to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Your heart started beating faster in the excitement that someone actually messaged you! A session with an experienced tickler with 40 years under his belt? Oh this just sounds like a dream reading it out on the screen. On top of that, this “Sigma” person seems like a very polite fellow as you noted he’s professionalism. Maybe he CAN give you what you’ve been waiting for. You immediately sent him a chat request back, waiting around for a minute or 2 as he finally accepted. Sending you to a personal chatroom with him as the nervousness sunk in about actually having to talk to him.

_Sigma: Hello (y/n), I see you sent this chat request. Does that mean I have your interest?_

Oh, yes. Very much so in this case as you went to type your reply

_You: Hello! Yes, I am quite interested in a session, especially with someone as much experience as you. 40 years is quite a lot!_

_Sigma: Haha of course. I’m pleased to see that the interest is mutual. You say that this would be your first session?_

You started to become more anxious, thinking that he would think your little to no experience wasn’t enough to be with someone like him.

_You: Yes, I’ve recently been exploring this kink more and I really, really want this despite being a bit put off at first._

_Sigma: Put off? What makes you say that my dear?_

_You: I’ve just been very um…how do I say this…embarrassed, I guess? It just feels really weird that this is what gets me going I don’t know. I just makes me nervous I guess_

_Sigma: I’m quite sorry to hear that. But I assure you that there is nothing wrong about feeling this way. Much like any new thing, it may feel a bit “weird” at first but as time moves along and you explore it more, you will find yourself finding it less and less so._

_You: I suppose so, yes. Sort of like building a habit?_

_Sigma: Precisely. A good comparison I might add._

Thankfully, you were starting to feel a bit more comfortable as he assured you nothing was wrong with you. You also enjoyed the small bit of praise you earned for your comparison, with your face growing a bit red and heated.

_You: Thank you! We all have to start somewhere I suppose. Although I am still a bit nervous_

_Sigma: We can start off slow to ease you in. We can send each other “selfies” as they’re called if you’d like?_

_You: That sounds great to me. I would like to know what the person who will pop my tickle cherry looks like._

_Sigma: Of course, hold on for a second please._

It took a couple of minutes as you browsed your phone in anticipation for his picture. The notification noise went off as you peeled your eyes off your phone to see the photo her sent you and holy shit, you were not prepared. The picture he sent you was of what your presumed to be him sitting in an office chair with a comforting smile on his face, waving at the camera with big hands. He was surprisingly hot? Like you really didn’t expect that, having your low expectations shattered and then some. He wore a dark navy-blue button up with the first two buttons undone, revealing a bit of his chest. “Sigma” also appeared to be well built as you could make out his defined structure underneath the shirt. He appeared to be much older but by how much you couldn’t tell. From his graying hair on the sides and a small black patch on top, it was anyone’s game for how old he could be. Wrinkles were there on his face giving him an older look. But he still could easily pass for 40. He looked like he could be some sort of professor? Either way, just from this picture alone you were immediately attracted to him, voicing your approval in the chat.

_You: Forgive my language but holy shit you are hot like wow._

_Sigma: Thank you, I really appreciate the compliment. I assure you that I looked much more attractive back in the day._

_You: How old are you anyway? Not that it’s a deal breaker or anything. I’m just curious._

_Sigma: No, it is fine to ask. I am 62 years old. By the way, my name is also Siebren._

He was 62? He didn’t look anything like that. But you were also truly bad at telling people’s ages in general. You couldn’t guess an age to save your life. Also _Siebren_. What a lovely name. It sounded foreign but you had barely any knowledge of where it could possible come from.

_You: Huh, you don’t really look that old to me. You look very well for 62._

_You: And Siebren you say? That’s an interesting name. I like it_ _😊_

_Sigma: Thank you my dear. Your compliments bring life to these old bones._

_Sigma: Well I suppose since you’ve seen me its only fair that I get to see you? Only if you are comfortable with doing so._

_You: Ah, yeah, you’re right. I almost forgot, sorry! Hold on a second._

_Sigma: Of course, I will be waiting right here._

Since his picture seemed to be of him as he was right now, you decided to take a picture with your laptop camera. Sending him one of your filtered up and perfectly posed selfies felt unfair in this situation. Plus, he seems like the type of person that wouldn’t judge you for being in your natural state. Also, the vibe he was giving off was honestly quite comforting and genuine. It really helped with your nerves during this conversation. You took your picture after settling on a simple smile and wave, uploading it to the chat.

_Sigma: Oh my._

_Sigma: Forgive me for possibly being a perverted old man, but you are quite honestly beautiful (y/n). I truly mean it._

_You: Haha, thank you and I don’t mind at all_ _😉_ _Especially with someone like you. I’m glad the attraction is mutual._

_Sigma: You are quite right. I suppose this means we should set up our first session together, if you are ready of course?_

_You: Oh yes, like a million times yes_

You two began to go through each other’s schedules for the next couple of days. Siebren was going away tomorrow and wouldn’t be back until late next week. You both happened to be off next Friday, plus that Friday into the weekend would be when your parents would go visit relatives for a couple of days. So hey, no need to be all suspicious and everything leaving and coming back in. With the date in mind, you both talked about the plan of actually getting to each other by means of transportation. Turns out that he lived a bit close to a metro stop in deep the city and that would be where you two would meet for him to pick you up and take you back to his house. You both exchanged phone numbers so it would be much easier to communicate over the week. With everything set, you two began to chat one last time before logging off for the day.

_Sigma: Great. With everything working out we should have a wonderful time together. I have quite a lot planned for your first time._

A small twang of pleasure flashed in your body. He already has things planned out? If so, then what exactly did he have in mind? It certainly wouldn’t hurt to ask, would it? I mean you were curious…

_You: Oh really now? Would you care tell give me a preview of what’s to come?_ _😉_

_Sigma: Oh, curious now aren’t you?_

_You: I suppose haha. I mean this is my first session and I have no idea what to expect_

_Sigma: You are right. Very well then, I suppose I can let you in on a few things._

Jackpot. This was going to be good.

_Sigma: If you must know, I plan to tie you spread out over my bed, stripped down to only your undergarments. I’ll have plenty of toys to use on you. But only after a thorough teasing of your entire body. I want to find the most sensitive spots that your body is hiding._

You let out a soft moan buried in a heavy breath after reading it. Fuck. That sounds good. No, that sounds exhilarating. Slumping back in your chair for a second you began to imagine to scene before you. You tied up on his bed, completely at his mercy with him exploring every inch of your body for spots to tickle. Fuck that sounds way too hot. You brought a hand under your shirt and bra as you captured your breast along with a finger with your nipple, letting out a small gasp as you kneaded the flesh and the sensitive tip. With the other hand you went to reply to Siebren’s message.

_You: God that sounds so wonderful, please…_

_Sigma: I thought that you’d might enjoy that little one._

Fuck, that pet name was perfect. God, what would he do if he found out how sensitive your nipples were? They were one of the more sensitive areas on your body. You just wanted him to rub at them with you unable to do anything about it while tied up. Surely, he’s had experience doing so right? Just the idea of that got you moaning quietly as you put more and more pressure around your breast, increasing speed on your nipple. You felt your girl cock starting to harden beneath. With lust starting to cloud your mind, you typed out a question of just what he’d do in the situation:

_You: It just sounds really hot._

_You: But I’m curious, what would you do to my nipples? They are one of the most sensitive spots on me…_

Turned on from the fact that you _actually_ sent that to him, you began to use your typing hand to rub your girl cock from outside your pants while your other hand continued its assault on your tit. With how thin your pants were, you able to feel mostly everything as you closed your eyes while biting your lip to hold back more small moans. You only opened your eyes after getting the notification noise from your computer.

_Sigma: Is that so?_ _😉_

_Sigma: Well, I’ll make sure to give some extra attention to them. I suppose we’ll see your reactions to all the ways I can use my fingers and mouth on them. I bet I could even make them even more sensitive. I wonder if I could just tear you apart just by playing with them._

Ok fuck it. After reading that last message you pulled out your girl cock and slowly started to pump it, pre cum leaking out the tip as you do. You held back noises as you tried to stay quiet as to not disturb anyone in the house. Boldness overtook you as you were jacking off, as you just _had_ to know what he would do for this. Removing the hand from your breast, you went to type again, shuddering as you continued to rub one out.

_You: Fuck. Please. I want that so bad._

_You. What about my girl cock? Will you please give attention to it?_

You didn’t have to wait long for reply as it was almost instantaneous.

_Sigma: Oh, don’t you worry little one. I plan to tease it endlessly, bringing you to the edge over and over. Every time you beg for release, I will just deny you over and over. I want to see you desperate and messy beneath me. I plan to destroy you slowly._

Ok that’s seriously it. You let out an audible “fuck” as you started to pump your cock faster and faster. Your other hand renewed its place on your breast and you began to get more rough with your action, trying your best to rub your nipple as well. You were shaking in chair letting out small whines almost begging as if Siebren were right in front of you. Fuck. It all just sounded amazing. You desperately wanted this. You were taken out of the moment as the notification sound went off again. Opening your eye to read over the message, it left you frozen and wide eyed, not moving an inch as you read it again just to make sure your eyes were right.

_Sigma: Enjoying touching yourself my dear?_

How…how did he know? As if he was reading your mind the next reply came as an answer to your thought process.

_Sigma: You have not been replying for the past couple minutes. You usually reply much faster if you are not busy. Don’t you think it’s quite rude to leave in the middle of a conversation?_

Looking back at the time between messages, your heart sank as you had been caught red handed.

_You: I’m so sorry! I just really, really got into the idea of… everything. I’m sorry._

_Sigma: As you should be. I believe a punishment is in order for you._

What? A punishment? He couldn’t actually be serious? Part of you was already embarrassed enough but another part of you was…excited at the idea of some sort of punishment? What could he possibly have in mind?

_You: What do you mean? What type of punishment are you thinking?_

_Sigma: Nothing too serious should you choose to accept. I want you to stop touching yourself until the day we meet next week._

He couldn’t be fucking serious, could he? Just the idea that the session was coming up would’ve been cause enough to masturbate every day of week until then. You would be pent up all week! You can’t even begin to imagine how high strung you would be. You went to type protest as you noticed he had already sent another message.

_Sigma: Only if you accept of course. Just think of how much more pent up and sensitive you’ll be having been denied the week prior. This way I can truly make a mess of you my little one._

There was that pet name again, sending another wave of pleasure throughout your body. But in all honesty, he might not be wrong? Sure, you might get more and more desperate as the days went along. But with the reward of a possible huge release on the big day, well that’s kind of hard not to be curious about how it would be. Plus, as much as you didn’t want to admit it to him, being told when you could cum was kind of hot?? Letting go of your cock, as you pulled your underwear over it. Your bulge was begging to be touched as you typed out your reply

_You: Fine. You win and you may be right…so I accept my punishment._

You bit your lip wondering if you really could make it through the week and hold out until next Friday. Maybe it wouldn’t be so ba – oh wait. Never mind. You let out a high-pitched noise somewhere in between a gasp and a whine as Siebren sent his last message of the day.

_Sigma: That’s my good girl. I can’t wait to get my hands on you. I very much look forward to our session next week. I will keep in contact over the week. I expect you to keep me updated on your punishment and be truthful my little one._

You slumped back in your chair letting out a long whine. Just those last few sentences alone sent another wave of pleasure rippling through you. Your girl cock was pressing up against the fabric of your underwear, begging to be released. Realization hit immediately as you realized you couldn’t even do anything about it for an entire week, lest you break your promise. With how hard you were, it felt like it wouldn’t even go away until the week was up. Getting up from your desk, you fell into your bed landing face first into your pillow with the weird feelings cocktail of defeat, disappointment and arousal. Letting a small scream out into the pillow, you knew that this was, unfortunately, going to be a long week ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the big day! 
> 
> What awaits you in this session with Siebren today? 
> 
> Answer: more than you ever could've imagined ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep last night oops. 
> 
> To be fair, this was my first time posting and I had no idea what I was doing with all this tagging and stuff.
> 
> That took up like, an entire 2 hours and by the time I was done I was just pooped. 
> 
> So anyway here it is! The tickle smut you've been waiting for!

_I knew I shouldn’t have gotten here too early. I feel like I’m going to freeze to death._

You were outside the metro train station in late morning, cursing yourself for being so early to everything. Arriving 20 minutes before the allotted time to be picked up by Siebren, you sat on a nearby stone bench that honestly made your butt even colder than just standing up. Even with some of your warmest clothes, you still couldn’t help but shiver as you held your gloved hands in your armpits for warmth. But as you started to get lost in your mind, you realized that it you could also be shivering from the nervousness of the day ahead.

The week had not been kind to you mainly because of your little “punishment”. Siebren had decided that part of the punishment would be to tease you even further by texting you throughout the week. This usually involved him sending you texts every morning (before you were even awake) counting down the days to your session with each day bringing a new pet name that would only add to your arousal. But the worse part was when he would send pictures of different objects to use on you during your session. The worst one he sent was of a simple, long red feather.

Just imagining what that would do to all different parts of your body always made you cover your face in embarrassment and arousal.

Siebren wasn’t always teasing you relentlessly day in and day out. You two had taken the time to get to know each other on a more personal level. You learned that he was a professor and the department head at a local university that you applied to but didn’t get in. It was a notoriously hard school to get into only taking the best of the best. You almost wish you got in just so you could take a class with Siebren. You also learned he was Dutch in origin. He told you that he had quite the fondness for reading, rarely being caught without a book in his hand on his free time. He had a grey cat named Gilbert who was just the most adorable fluffball in the pictures he sent. You let him know about your out of state school and how your studies were going. He was quite interested in your major as you two talked about it for an entire evening. You had gotten way more comfortable by just chatting with him regularly. It was like texting a crush who liked you back nonstop and you enjoyed every second.

Speaking of comfortable, in more heated moments, Siebren had let you know, with a bit of pushing from you, that he had a bit of a foot fetish. It was completely mild by your standards of kinks, so you didn’t mind indulging him on it. Plus, you got back at him a bit for teasing you by sending pictures of your own feet to which he really seemed to get turned on to. You thought it was kind of cute how he how turned on he got just from a picture of your feet. It might be more fun to indulge him further in today’s session. That thought alone caused you to rub your thighs together, getting a bit hard.

A honk from a car on brought you out of your mind as you looked up and saw the car Siebren sent to you in a picture on the curb a couple meters front of you. You got up and walked towards the car in long strides, happy to be anywhere but that freezing bench. A towering and well built man step out of the car donning as much winter gear as you. You were relieved to see that it really was Siebren walking towards you after closing the driver door.

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed extending his arms outwards wrapping you into one of the best hugs you’ve ever had in your life. “How are you, _lievelling_?”

You laughed as he swung you back and forth bit in the hug. He felt so warm and comforting, you almost didn’t want to let go. “Other than freezing?” You said, “I’m doing ok!”, as you two separated from the hug. “Especially now that you’re here.” You playfully added on with a smile.

He snorted a laugh right back as he led you back to the car. “Right! I suppose you could say I’m your knight in shining armor, or a savior in the form of my heated car.”

“Oh my gosh, yes please! My butt was starting to freeze from that bench over there.”

Noting where you were sitting before, he let out a short laugh as he opened the passenger side door for you. “Well, we wouldn’t want that to happen, would we? You can warm up with the seat warmers inside.” He said, gesturing in side.

Your eyes lit up in excitement from those words alone, “You have seat warmers? Oh hell yeah!” You exclaimed, pumping your fist in the air before settling into the seat with its precious seat warmers. Your butt wouldn’t freeze off after!

Siebren closed the door before getting in on the other side smiling as he look towards you,” I knew you were excitable (y/n), but I didn’t expect you to get this excited for seat warmers.”

“What can I say? I’m a simple woman who enjoys the simpler things in life” You said, sitting back in the comfortably warm seat.

He let out another contagious laugh as he adjusted and drove off.

His house was about 20 mins away from the metro train station which wasn’t too bad. You kept up in small talk with him as you two talked about your mornings. He talked about how Gilbert was resting in his reading chair as if waiting for his master to sit down for his morning book read so that he too could read along or at the very least listen. You told him about how you managed to wake up on the floor of your bedroom, apparently falling off in the middle of the night from a weird dream you couldn’t remember. As things settled down there was a comforting silence as you two drove down the road. You were looking out the window at all the shops and homes you passed by, wondering what each building held inside.

Siebren looked over at you, smiling at your little observations before asking, “So, (y/n), are you feeling nervous about our session today?”

You were pulled away once more as you turned to face him before dipping your head a bit. “I guess so?” You started out, a bit quieter than before, “I guess I’m still a little bit embarrassed about it still.”

Siebren let out a soft breath. “It’s quite understandable really. I will admit I was a bit embarrassed the first time I sought this out. But I only truly grew to appreciate my kink as I became more and more comfortable with it. As I’ve said to you many times this week, we can go as slow as you would prefer. I want to make sure that you are having fun in this session. I can show you that it’s ok to be embarrassed or nervous about this. It’s only natural that you would.”

You could see his smile out of the corner of your eye. Just that small bit was enough to comfort you. What really got you surprised is that he placed his right hand on your thigh, rubbing it a bit. That got you blushing almost immediately as you looked over to see that his smile had contorted into something more mischievous. He side eyed you as best as he could while trying to focus on the road, seemingly asking you for your consent. You nodded as best you could, trying not to let loose the excitement and building arousal inside.

He began by just simply stroking the top of your thigh, rubbing small circles as he went back and forth. Pushing a bit further, he pushed his hand to your inner thigh, smiling to himself as he noticed you bit your lip almost immediately. He repeated the same stroking and circling motion as he did on the top of your thigh. You closed you eyes as you started to squirm a bit in your seat, having not been touched there by anyone in quite some time. You were almost driven to the edge as his fingers began lightly dancing on your inner thigh, causing you snort in an failed attempt to hold back laughter. You went to cover your mouth, wide eyed as you looked over to see that same smile on his face and eyes focused on the road

“Found one.” He simply said, not even looking at you.

Between that and the stroking of your thigh, your girl cock had decided to make a small appearance, getting a bit hard from the actions prior. You let out a soft gasp that Siebren noticed instantly. He started moving his hand dangerously close to your cock as your hips bucked slightly, begging for one. Simple. Touch.

However, you lurched forward suddenly, taken off guard as the car came to a stop in a driveway. “We are finally here.” He said, smiling at you with your surprise still on your face as he knew exactly what he did. He got out an came around to open your door, which gave you time to catch your breath and compose yourself. As you got out you finally got to see his quaint little two-story house. It was a nice house in a nice part of town. Pays to be a professor at a hardcore university you guessed as he led you inside.

Greeting you two at the door was his cat Gilbert who let out a soft mew as you both entered. You both put your winter gear on the conveniently place coat rack. Siebren reached down to pet Gilbert afterwards scooping him up in his arms for you to greet. “Gilbert, we have a guest today. So try not to be so nosy today my little friend.” He said playfully scolding him. He handed you Gilbert to which you gladly accepted, as he gave a small tour of downstairs showing you the kitchen, dining room and living room transformed into a small library. You continued to scratch Gilbert’s head throughout before Siebren led you back into the kitchen.

“You said you ate and drank water this morning, correct (y/n)?” Siebren asked walking towards the fridge.

Gilbert had decided he had enough of you, much to your dismay, as you set him down on the floor. “Yes, I made sure to do that. Just liked you asked.”

“Good girl.” He praised, making your stomach flip with joy. “You will need a lot of energy for this session as it might be a bit exhausting. I have water bottles and snacks should you need them at all at any point.”

You nodded as he grabbed all of those items before motioning you to follow him. You went up the stairs and into his bedroom. As you walked in, you noted the restraints on each corner of the bed and a few items Siebren showed you over the week and some he hadn’t on the wide dresser parallel to the bed.

It started to dawn on you that this was really happening as you become nervous again. But here to comfort you was Siebren who only placed his hand on your shoulder before saying, “We’re going at your pace. Take as much time as you need.” You started to become less tense as he reminded you, “I will make sure to take good care of you. We can stop at anytime you don’t feel comfortable.”

You stood there for a moment, taking in what he’s said. Taking a deep breath and letting go, you turned to face him, “I trust you. I’m ready to begin Siebren.”

He smiled as he turned to close the door. “Splendid. Then you can begin to strip down to your undergarments while I get a few things prepared” He said, walking towards the dresser. “Also, the safeword we will be using is “gravity”.” He said turning back, “You may also strip in the bathroom if you don’t feel comfortable doing it in front of me.”

Either way, he was going to see you in the state anyway so you just decided to strip down right then and there by attempting to take off your shirt. You got your head stuck in your in the collar as you started to panic, only to be saved by Siebren once he noticed your struggle. You both laughed it off as you went back to take of your lower half clothes.

“Siebren?”

“Yes (y/n)?”

He looked back as you took a second to form your sentence, “I don’t think you mentioned. Have you ever…um…tickled a trans woman before?”

Siebren brought his finger and thumb to his chin as he recalled prior sessions with others before lighting up with another one of his smiles. “I have actually! Many times, over the years with a good colleague and close friend of mine.”

“Really?” You asked, curious about who this was.

“Yes, actually she was…er…rather is pretty fierce. While I cannot name names, I can tell you that she is a tall and lanky Irishwoman with equally fierce red hair. She curses up quite a storm in our sessions.” Siebren said while rubbing the back of his head.

“Huh, that sounds like fun. She sounds cool like a cool person.” You said, trying to get those damn pants off.

Siebren let out a hearty laugh. “Who knows? She might be up for a session someday with you. But let’s focus on the current task in front of us, shall we? Are you ready?”

Finally, you got those stupid pants off. “Yeah, finally.” You said, letting out a deep breath.

Siebren turned around to face you and extended his hand, asking for yours. You reached out taking it as he led you to the bed. Standing at the right side, you placed your hand on bed noting how soft it seemed. You climbed onto the bed and rested your head on the pillows with your arms crossed. The mattress and covers were _really_ comfortable on your back. You were honestly jealous of Siebren’s bed as it trumped any bed you had ever slept on in your entire life. Staring up at the ceiling you look over to Siebren who stood at your side still, waiting for you.

“This bed is really comfortable” You crooked out.

“Nothing but the best for my little girl. Now, if you would, put your arms up and spread out your legs so we can begin.”

You did as you were told and Siebren swooped in and began applying the restraints to your body. Going clockwise around the bed, he wrapped the restraints around your wrists and ankles.

“Are they too tight?” He asked concerned.

Rolling your hands and feet around felt fine. It would be enough to keep you restrained at the same time allowing a small amount of space in between the restraints and skin. “No, not at all. They feel fine.” You replied.

“Splendid. Do you remember our safeword?”

“Yep. It’s “gravity”.”

“Good girl. Remember, if you feel uncomfortable for any reason, please don’t hesitate to use it.”

You nodded as he walked back over to the right side of the bed. “Are you ready?” He asked, sitting down next to you. You let out a shaky reply in the form of, “Y-yes.” He smiled as it returned to that same mischievous, all knowing smile you witnessed in the car. Your stomach sank, knowing that he had you right where he wanted, like a predator that caught his prey. Smile still on his face, he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Good.” He elongated, letting out a hot breath that already had you squirming in your restraints. “Oh, the things I get to do to you. You have no idea what I’m going to do to you. Prepare yourself _lievelling,_ I intend to destroy every inch of you.” Fuck. You couldn’t stop the whine that left your mouth as he leaned back, looking down at your body.

He was only running his hands up your sides, getting you to squirm back and forth on the bed, gritting your teeth. “Such a beautiful girl you are. Such a wonderful body you have.” He commented, running a single finger down your right side, causing you to jerk away. “Where to start, where to start on such a delectable specimen?” He pondered before his eyes sensually lit up. “Oh, well why don’t we just take it from the top?” Scooting up towards your head.

You couldn’t dare to look him in the eyes and you shut yours tightly. You prepared for whatever he was about to do as you felt his hands gliding up towards your collarbone. A single finger was dragged, slowly up the left side of your neck, causing you to gasp and throw your head opposite of the touch, getting a soft laugh from above. He proceeded to do the same on the right side getting the same result. You suddenly felt all 5 five fingers from both hands going down both sides of your neck. Trying to escape the sensation, you threw your head back and forth still not letting anything more than a whine out.

Siebren hummed, commenting, “Such a sensitive neck you have. I wonder what would happen if I…” He bent down placing a small kiss on the side of your neck. You let out a small groan throwing your head back into the pillow. Siebren took this opportunity to plant more kisses all around your neck as you began to softly pant. It didn’t get the desired effect from him as he proceeded to drag his entire tongue up the side, getting a moan from you in return. Siebren hummed as he continued to lick up both sides, stopping to suckle on parts of it as your writhed beneath him, moaning.

Then, there was nothing. No feelings at all except a wet neck. You opened your eyes to find that he had pulled his head away and returned his hands to your sides. His hands ran up your side digging into them a bit more as your flinched and writhed. They came to a stop in your armpits. You looked up at him, realizing what was about to happen with a barely audible, “Oh no.” He grinned back at you before saying, “Oh yes, little one. I want to hear that beautiful laugh of yours.”

That was it as he dug his hands into your pits as he began to scratch a non-existent itch within. Almost instantly you let out high pitched laughter that echoed around the bedroom. You fought against the restraints to try and get away from him with very little success. All it did was drive his hands further into either side as he continued his assault. You could feel yourself starting to tear up as the laughter rang out. Siebren began to laugh a bit himself as he told you, “Oh yes, (y/n), you have such a beautiful laugh. It has a certain melody to it. Like music to my ears.” For how long he continued his assault you had no idea. You do remember him mixing it up with different patterns, easing on and off to get all sort of wonderful reactions as you continued to laugh and writhed beneath him.

Somewhere in between, his hands wandered down your sides never stopping their attack. Your sides proved to be as equally worse as your pits, causing you to throw your hips back and forth. Sometimes your hips buck upwards which Siebren enjoyed seeing very much. Adding on to your predicament, he bent his head down to blow raspberries on your stomach which was a lot worse than it seemed for you as you lifted your head up to scream laughter. You started to let loose tears and scream as he continued his raspberries while attacking your sides. His hands moved up as they began to dig into your stomach, causing you to try and lift your arms and legs to escape.

Eventually he relented all contact with your body. As your laughter and nerves died down, your body began to twitch and flinch, begging for more. Siebren got up from his spot to fetch a couple of things from the dresser of toys. He came back with a pair of scissors and a water bottle for your hoarse throat. As he gently poured water down your throat, while trying not to drown you, he began to ask if you were doing alright. “I-I’m doing fine. Really! Thank you for the water and c-checking up on me. C-can we keep going?” You replied with the feeling of laughter at the back of your throat.

“Of course, I’m just making sure you are doing alright.” He smiled, setting the water bottle down on the floor. “But now, since you talked big about it,” He started, getting your undivided attention. “I want to see for myself just how _sensitive_ your nipples truly are little one.” Your reaction was immediate as he reach for the scissors, biting into your lip and whimpering softly.

He reached down with the scissors to cut the straps of your bra off before cutting down the center of the cups. Huh, so that’s why he asked you to bring a bra you didn’t care about and also explains the request for a spare. He pulled back the cups to reveal your blooming breasts. Siebren let out a soft, “Stunning. Truly stunning.”, with your face left blushed as he lifted the cut up bra from underneath you, discarding it. He hands found their way again to your mounds as he began to knead the flesh gently, causing you to let out content moans. It was only when his thumbs brush over each of your nipples that he saw how sensitive they truly were, causing you to let out a much more audible, guttural moan. He was stunned when he realized he caused that.

The stun didn’t last for long as he continued to rub your nipples with varying pressure. You lulled your head from side to side as you let out more moans of approval. He found out that you really got going when he circled around the base. From there, he pinched them, not too hard but also not too soft, to get you to quickly draw in a sharp breath. Pulling them, he got you to arch your back up of the bed much to his amusement. But he truly got the best reaction from you yet as he placed his mouth over one, dragging his tongue all over. Your eyes rolled back in your head as your moans became much more frequent and louder. He swirled his tongue around it, getting every single millimeter drenched in his saliva. He repeated the same to the other much to your own pleasure. Siebren was so caught up in teasing you that he almost didn’t notice you rock hard and thrusting your hips into the air. Key word being almost as he pulled away, much to your dismay.

“You weren’t kidding about how sensitive they were.” He said wiping excess saliva from his neck. “I also see how much you quite enjoyed it.” He pinned your hips down, stopping you from unconsciously thrusting anymore. You whimpered and whined as you wiggled your hips back and forth, begging for your girl cock to be set free. “I’m quite surprised how turned on you are. Tell me, was this from the tickling or from me playing with your nipples. Answer truthfully and I might let it out.” He chuckled.

You let out a small protest that certainly didn’t get your anywhere. You shut your eyes, madly blushing before answering with shaky, “B-both. B-but more from the n-nipple stuff.”

Siebren let out a content sigh before picking up the scissors once more. “Good girl. Such a good and truthful answer. I suppose I will keep my end of the deal.” He said, before cutting both sides of your underwear and tearing the fabric away. Your girl cock stood before him. He trailed a finger from the bottom of your shaft to the very tip, causing you thrust up, only to be grounded by Siebren’s other hand on your hip. “Beautiful…” He complimented before wrapping his hand all around your cock. He began to slowly jerk you off at slow but controlled pace. You kind of lost it then and there. Having not been touched there in over a week by now. You mouth drooped open as your tongue fell out, with you letting out all sort of pleasured noises.

Your attempts at thrusting up into his hand were doomed from the start as Siebren had quite the strength to stop you. He decided that you were going at HIS pace and not yours. You let out soft mewls of no as he just devilishly laughed at your efforts. Pre cum was leaking out, dribbling onto his hand. But even with this pace, you were still on your way to and orgasm as he continued on for a bit.

“F-fuck. Siebren, p-please. I’m getting c-close.” You moaned out, desperate for any type of release at this point.

“You are so gorgeous when you look like this little one, but…” He chuckled letting go of your hips to reach for something.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” He said, pulling away his hand, denying you for what seemed like the hundredth time.

You screamed out, “No! Please! I’ll be good, I’ll do anything! Please!”

Siebren chuckled, “I know you would, but you’ll like these.” He said before placing nipple clamps on both of your nipples, getting a lusty moan and cry from you. “Besides…” He continued as you whimpered and writhed beneath him.

He placed his hands on your thighs gently rubbing and kneading the sensitive flesh so close to your girl cock. He looked up at you before uttering, “This is a tickle session, is it not?” He began to tickle your thighs, fingers digging deep into the sensitive flesh. While it wasn’t as bad as say your sides or armpits, it was still the closest he would get to touching your girl cock again. Your legs bended as if trying to run away from the assault as your laughter filled the room once more. “Foolish girl, did you really think I would let you cum so quickly?” He taunted over your laughter.

He didn’t spend as much time torturing your thighs as he did other parts. He got up from the bed running his hands down your legs as you hiccup. His voice got deeper, full of more lust as you both knew what was coming next. “Now onto my _favorite part_ to tickle…” He said before placing himself at the foot of the bed with your restrained feet. He just stared at them for a while before gently speaking up, “Those pictures your sent me. You have no idea what they did to me. I desperately wanted to see them in real life. I couldn’t…control myself as I pleasured myself to them.” Oh, well you were right fucked now, weren’t you? “And seeing them here today…in the flesh…” He continued dragging another single finger up the sole of your foot, causing you to let out a short laugh after pulling it back quickly to little success. That must have been enough for Siebren because he uttered out a soft, “Fuck” before all out assaulting your feet.

Fingers like spiders ran all across your soles and heels as you thrashed to get away. You were screaming your heart out with how sensitive it all felt. His fingers were no strangers as he explored every inch of your sensitive bottoms. Fingers went over the balls of your soles and in between your toes as your howled out in laughter. Even the sides and tops of your feet were tortured as Siebren took no prisoners. Every time you tried to pull back a foot, he would roughly grab onto it, pulling back your toes in an effort to stop his fingers as tickled you wildly. When he got bored with one he just moved to the other. At one point, Siebren had stopped using his fingers altogether in favor of his tongue, which was able to get in more areas his fingers couldn’t, mainly in your toes. His tongue wrapped in-between toes, snaking its way around. He even lapped up your sole many times just to satisfy his own needs. Just like before, if he got bored with one foot, he switched to the other, letting the spit run down your soles. All the while, your poor self couldn’t figure out if you wanted to moan from him worshipping your feet or scream your head off as you were driven wild.

It took awhile but Siebren eventually stopped before pulling away and standing up, leaving you a complete mess on top of the bed. Every body part he had touched today was lit up as even a slight breeze caused you to flinch and twist around. Your girl cock had been dribbling pre cum nonstop, pooling in a wet spot beneath. You were out of breath and hiccupping, trying to stop yourself from laughing. Looking in, some might have thought you were done, finally ready to end. But to you, oh no, you were just getting started. Electricity felt like it was running throughout your body as you loved every second of what just happened. Luckily for you, Siebren wasn’t even done yet.

He had gotten up back to the dresser to fetch something before coming back at to the head of the bed to give you water. “I’m sorry, I got a little bit carried away with…that.” He said, his face full on red as he rubbed the back of his head. “Are you doing ok-“

“YES!” You shouted, which completely caught Siebren off guard, causing him to stumble back a bit. “Fuck please, I n-need more! Please!” You shouted, desperation in your voice. Siebren just smiled as he made his way back down to the foot of the bed with unknown objects in hand. “Well we’re not done yet anyway. We have one more thing to do before I take care of that.” He said, eyeing your still stiff and hard girl cock. He got back down on the floor as you heard a cap open. You flinched as his hands returned to your soles only to rub something wet into them. You looked up to try and see what it was as he finished rubbing it in. He stood up before showing you the bottle in hand he had just used. Oil? But what was that supposed to do? He saw the confusion on his face as he quickly answered, “Oh this? This is just oil that helps moisturizes the skin. Did you know that the more moisturized your skin is, the more sensitive it is able to become?” He said, all while a smile slowly formed on his face as he revealed what was in his other hand. A hairbrush with black bristles. Siebren watched in amusement as he saw you put two and two together in your head before your eyes widened in response. “Get ready, _lievelling._ I said I intended to destroy you by the end of this.” He muttered out.

You started to writhe before you even felt the sensation, whimpering and whining as you waited for Siebren to make his move. Siebren just simply shushed you as he said, “Hush now little one, and let this old man have some fun.”

You clearly underestimated how loud you could scream of laughter today when the brush hit your foot. It was one of the worse sensations you felt all day as he dragged the brush back forth rapidly. It was like he was trying to scrub years of non-existent dirt and grime off your feet with how hard he was going. Of course, while you used the brush on one foot, his mouth was back all over the other repeating the same actions from before. With the way you were screaming your head off, you swore that the whole neighborhood could’ve heard you and could’ve very likely called the police. But it was kind of hard to think further about that when Siebren was absolutely destroying for feet as he left no spot unbrushed. The oil had made the sensations at least 10 times worse than before. You whole body got moving as you tried to get away from the torment of this one horrible, albeit wonderful sensation.

Siebren didn’t keep this up for very long as he knew how powerful this combination was. So that’s it you thought. This was the fun he wanted right? He got up from the foot of the bed carrying that damn bottle of oil and brush as he joined you on the side of the bed. He looked down upon the mess before him, not uttering a single word, only smiling like a handsome devil. You were breathing rapidly, trying to catch your breath and calm yourself down believing you would be released. The twitches and flinches were more violent as your body’s nerves were on fire from everything that had taken place. Tears dried and wet coated your cheeks as you hiccupped for air once again. To your unbelieving horror, Siebren simply held up the bottle of oil and uncapped it. He put the bottle directly over your body before spilling the contents out on your chest. It was a lot, and you already knew what was going to happen as his hands lathered the oil onto everything he had touched prior to your feet. Your thighs, girl cock, stomach, sides, chest and neck glistened in the light of the afternoon sun shining through the room. You didn’t even struggle as Siebren positioned his hands once more, accepting your fate.

It was wonderful and terrible all at the same time. The way the oil allowed him to move his fingers and hands more smoothly and rapidly all around every part on display. Just like your feet, the sensations were multiplied making everything much more sensitive than before. You thrashed on the bed, pulling at your restraints. An effort that wouldn’t get you anywhere, but it didn’t certainly hurt to try. His torturous assault continued back up your body as you screamed loud enough for the world to hear. He went back over everything with such precision and deft hands. Surely it would be the death of you. You couldn’t even form a coherent thought let alone voice any words. But despite all of it, you didn’t want it to stop and welcomed everything that came your way.

All good things must come to an end however as his hands pulled away from your body as he placed a hand on your cheek, wiping away the tears that had built up over the course of the session. “You were such a good girl for me, _lievelling._ You did so well for me.” He cooed as you leaned your head into his touch whimpering and begging with incoherent noise. But he was able to decipher it as he took the nipple clamps off as you arched your back. He began rubbing your poor sensitive nipples as you let out more moans mixed with noises. He knew exactly what you wanted, and he was finally going to give it to you. “My good girl deserves to cum for being such a lovely girl today. You deserve the best I can give little one.” He whispered as his hand wrapped around your achingly hard cock, stroking it slowly and softly.

All you could let out were noises of whimpering, whining and begging as he slowly jerked you off to what would certainly be one of the best releases you’ve ever had. While it surely wouldn’t take very long at this rate, Siebren encouraged it further by dipping his head down and taking one of your nipples in his mouth to play with again. You began to writhe beneath him once more as he allowed you to thrust up into his hand. Your noises turned to that of a constant wailing that would get more high pitched every time he hit a sweet spot. You were thrusting as much as your hips would allow as his hand picked up a faster pace, egging you on. His other hand found its way to your other nipple, hitting every sensitive spot that made you twitch. You could feel your orgasm riding closer and closer as your body began to tremble. Siebren must have noticed it too as he lifted his mouth off your nipple to speak. “Yes, that’s it my darling, I can feel it too. You’re so close for me (y/n), just let it all out. Cum for me my sweet little girl.” He moaned out.

That was it. That last bit pushed you over the edge and then some as you screamed though your orgasm, releasing onto his hand and your chest. Your back arched off the bed as you threw your head back, eyes rolling back into your head. After an entire week of being denied over and over, you finally had something to show for it. You muscles clench up as your whole entire body felt the effects of the orgasm wash over you in waves and waves of pleasure. You don’t remember how long it lasted but when it was all said and done, you sank into the bed like rock. Eyes closed and tongue lazily resting outside your mouth, you began to fall asleep as Siebren whispered sweet nothings of praise into your ear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke God knows how many hours later to sound soft sound of pages turning next you. Siebren was sitting up in bed next to you reading a book whose title you couldn’t make out. The room was darker than before as Siebren had turned on a lamp he had on a night stand. You stirring caused him to look over as he lit up to see you awake and somewhat refreshed. “Ah, there she is!” He exclaimed, “How are you feeling (y/n)?” You let out a soft yawn before cuddling up next to him as he draped an arm across your shoulder. “Bleh. I feel tired.” You crooked out, “My body feels achey, like I just ran a marathon or somethin’.”

“Yes, it is quite natural for you to feel that way as a ticklee. Here, this might help you recover some more energy.” He said, handing two water bottles and some snacks your way. You accepted them with a thanks as you guzzled down one water bottle while stuffing your face with the snacks. Feeling much better than before.

“While I wasn’t able to completely wash you down, I did what I could with a wash cloth and a bit of soap. I also fetched a shirt and underwear from your bag.” He piped up. “As usual the oil gave me a bit more trouble to clean off but I did my best.”

“Ah.” You said, looking down to realize you weren’t naked anymore and your body felt at least some what cleaner compared to how it was in your session. “Thank you, Siebren. I really appreciate that.” You said resting your head onto his chest and putting a hand on his stomach. He simply smiled at the motion, patting you with his hand on the arm that was wrapped around your frame. For a while, you two just stayed like that as you closed your eyes, listening to the sounds of him breathing while turning pages every now and then. Somewhere in between, Gilbert even joined you two. It felt nice to just be like this.

“I have a question.” You asked, rubbing Gilbert’s head softly.

Siebren returned with a clever, “I have an answer, perhaps they match.”

You softly laughed at the return before getting quiet again, contemplating your next words. Siebren immediately noticed and set his book down before looking down at you with a comforting and assuring gaze. You took a deep breath before asking, “Would you…maybe…be interested in doing this again? Or maybe spending more time like this? I really enjoy being around you and stuff. I wouldn’t mind some sort of intimate relationship with you…”

Siebren stared at you baffled, before letting out a soft chuckle. “With an old fart like me?”

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind. Really.” You replied.

Siebren leaned his head down to plant a small kiss on your forehead. “Well, as long as you don’t mind, I don’t mind. Of course, we can spend more time together like this and earlier.”

You let out a soft hum of approval leaning into to him more as he held you tight. With how wonderful this felt, you pondered what it would be like with him as you two moved forward in this relationship. You leaned up to plant a kiss on his rough cheek which of course caught him completely off guard.

You two laughed at each other as the rest of night went on. It felt pretty good to just be here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lievelling" should translate to the Dutch equivalent of darling. If not blame Google translate.
> 
> I'm actually quite happy with the way this turned out. Plus the reception seems nice so hey, that's all good with me. 
> 
> I do have 2 possible sequels planned for this piece. (One that is just Sigma x Reader again and another that adds my favorite mad scientist, Moira to the mix. If you'd like to see either of those, please let me know!
> 
> I think I'm gonna outline a trans!Moira x trans!Reader fic today (no tickling or stuff like that unfortunately, but it does include multiple forced orgasms ^_^). Maybe work on it a bit. But that's the next thing I'm going to do.
> 
> Also you like that cheeky Moira reference earlier in the fic??? No? Oh...well I thought it was cool and funny.
> 
> If you have any more suggestions or request for trans!Reader and another character, I might take you up on it depending on the topic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. Take care of yourselves and I hope you have a lovely day.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter for more. 
> 
> (P.S. thank you to my wonderful partner for helping me along during this whole writing process. I love you and truly appreciate it everything you do.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The conversation with Siebren was based off I conversation I had (not word for word or as in depth) with someone I was negotiating a session with a lonnnnnnng time ago. Haha, I didn't end up doing it and I think about it alot now. 
> 
> The title of the piece should be the Dutch word for "ticklish" but it was Google translated, so please don't fire me. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up before I go to sleep tonight.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter


End file.
